Mirror, Mirror on the Wall
Mirror, Mirror on the Wall is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-first case in Rusthollow and the ninety-fifth case overall. It takes place in Vertex Springs appearing as the fifth and penultimate case in the district. Plot After hearing the explosion at the bank, the player and Faith rushed to the bank, only to discover the vault empty except for Sasha Sharp's body, mirror shards stabbed into her bleeding eyes. Melissa confirmed that Sasha was killed instantly when the shards penetrated her eyes and brain. After further investigation of the scene, wrestler Freddie Maestro was suspected and arrested for his involvement in the heist. The pair also suspected the victim's assistant Abigail Chase and billionaire Christopher Goodman who owned the robbed vault. While the pair recapped the case thus far, Jackson Sharp walked into the headquarters telling them that they had got it wrong and that his sister wasn't a member of the heist team. Jackson explained that he had uncovered Sasha's diary and discovered that Sasha had unearthed the heist plot and planned to expose it but had been threatened with death. He further explained that the diary detailed how Sasha had left the folder of information outside the jazz club so the team could find it. Jackson also told the team that Sasha mentioned the heist having an escape route through the sewers, resulting in the team searching there and suspecting mathematician Sebastian Crane before hearing from a bruised Shane, saying that he'd been attacked by a hooded figure in the sewers. When the pair arrived at the sewers, they discovered that Sebastian had attacked Shane after he spotted Sebastian moving bags of money in the sewers. Finally, the team uncovered Sasha's killer as Shane's attacker, Sebastian. Sebastian initially denied involvement but confessed when faced with the overwhelming evidence. He explained that while he and Freddie were robbing the bank, Sasha interrupted them and begged them to stop. Realizing what he had to do, Sebastian ordered Freddie to grab and hold Sasha in place while Sebastian retrieved a hand mirror from Sasha's bag and smashed it, using the shards to stab Sasha through the eyes repeatedly. The sinister mathematician then started laughing manically, insisting that Sasha was an idiot for trying the three of them. Faith soon realized what Sebastian said and confronted him, asking who the third member was. Sebastian then exclaimed that he'd said too much and was taken to trial. He was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Price. When the pair arrived back at the headquarters, they were approached by Jayden who exclaimed that Freddie's prison cell was empty. After hearing the bad news, they asked Jayden what happened. Jayden confessed that he was about to escort Freddie from the holding cell to prison but when he arrived, Freddie was missing and the cell was empty. Due to the heist crew hiding the money in the sewers, the team soon headed there and eventually found Freddie aiming a gun at them. Freddie then fired a warning shot at the two, resulting in Faith shooting him in the shoulder. She then asked how he escaped and Freddie confessed that the third heist crew member assisted him before he was taken away and sent back to his cell. Afterwards, Johnathon Sanderson asked for the player's help urgently. He explained that he planned to propose to Shane but had lost the ring at the bank when the explosion occurred. The player and Johnathon headed to the bank lobby and searched the area and found the engagement ring. Johnathon then called Shane and asked him to meet him at the park, where all the team were waiting. The architect then proposed to Shane who immediately said yes before kissing him. Johnathon then invited the team to their engagement party, resulting in Jayden asking Abigail to go as his date. Abigail reluctantly accepted and the party began with Johnathon confessing that he had to leave for an unknown reason. Finally, after the party ended, Jayden and the player decided to escort a drunken Shane home. Partway through the journey however, the car broke down by an oasis in the desert. When the player and Jayden got out to look for any nearby towns, they found Johnathon's body lying in the water underneath the moonlight... Summary Victim *'Sasha Sharp' (found stabbed through the eyes with mirror shards) Murder Weapon *'Mirror Shards' Killer *'Sebastian Crane' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows lock picking. *The suspect drinks martinis. *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks martinis. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tie. *The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows lock picking. *The suspect drinks martinis. *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows lock picking. *The suspect drinks martinis. *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows lock picking. *The suspect drinks martinis. *The suspect eats cinnamon rolls. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tie. *The suspect wears red. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows lock picking. *The killer drinks martinis. *The killer eats cinnamon rolls. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bank Vault. (Clues: Victim's Body, Sewer Map, Gas Mask) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows lock picking) *Examine Sewer Map. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks martinis) *Examine Gas Mask. (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva. (Result: Freddie's Saliva; New Suspect: Freddie Maestro) *Arrest Freddie for his involvement with the heist. (New Crime Scene: Bank) *Investigate Bank. (Clues: Sasha's Handbag, Wallet) *Examine Sasha's Handbag. (Result: Personal Planner; New Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Question Abigail about her boss' death. *Examine Wallet. (Result: C Goodman; New Suspect: Christopher Goodman) *Speak to Christopher about the robbery in his vault. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Jackson about Sasha's demise. (Attribute: Jackson knows lock picking and drinks martinis) *Investigate Sewer. (Clue: Toolbox, Trash Pile) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Glasses; New Suspect: Sebastian Crane) *Confront Sebastian about being the sewers. (Attribute: Sebastian drinks martinis) *Examine Trash Pile. (Result: Bloody Mirror Shard) *Analyze Bloody Mirror Shard. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cinnamon rolls; New Crime Scene: Revolving Doors) *Investigate Revolving Doors. (Clues: House Keys, Folder) *Examine House Keys. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (05:00:00; Result: Christopher's Fingerprints) *Question Christopher about having keys for Sasha's house. (Attribute: Christopher knows lock picking, drinks martinis and eats cinnamon rolls) *Examine Folder. (Result: Document) *Speak to Abigail about becoming the district owner. (Attribute: Abigail eats cinnamon rolls) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sewers Outlet. (Clues: Hood, Envelope, Broken Wood) *Examine Hood. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Sebastian's Hair) *Confront Sebastian about attacking Shane. (Attribute: Sebastian knows lock picking and eats cinnamon rolls) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Death Threats) *Confront Freddie about his threats to the victim. (Attribute: Freddie knows lock picking, drinks martinis and eats cinnamon rolls) *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Vandalised Sign) *Ask Jackson why he vandalised the sign. (Attribute: Jackson eats cinnamon rolls) *Investigate Stacks of Money. (Clues: Smashed Object, Safe) *Examine Smashed Object. (Result: Hand Mirror) *Analyze Hand Mirror. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Safe. (Result: Bloody Note) *Analyse Bloody Note. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Time is Money (5/6). (No stars) Time is Money (5/6) *Ask Jayden what happened. (Reward: Handcuffs) *Investigate Sewer. (Clue: Knife) *Examine Knife. (Result: Initials) *Confront Freddie about escaping. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Johnathon what he needs. *Investigate Bank Lobby. (Clue: Rubble) *Examine Rubble. (Result: Johnathon's Bag) *Examine Johnathon's Bag. (Result: Engagement Ring Box) *Help Johnathon propose to Shane. *Invite Abigail to the engagement party. (Reward: Burger) *Escort a drunken Shane home. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Vertex Springs Category:Rusthollow